Una vez mas
by Ary Lusifer
Summary: Pesimo titulo...no se me ocurria nada T-T. Bueno principalmete es como yo me imagino la vida de Nnoitra y Tesla, y como veo que termina. Esto es Shonen ai con la pareja NnoitraXTesla. contiene spoilers del manga


Hola

Hola!!, alguien me conoce??...no nadie,… ya lo sabia jejejeje!!

**ADVERTENCIA**

Primero aviso que esta historia puede tener spoilers para algunas personas si no han leído el manga hasta el capitulo 315 pero son muy pequeños (principalmente son citas de lo que dicen en distintos capítulos) y solo si saben diferenciar los spoilers de lo que yo invente; pongo esto para que nadie me alegue después de que le mate la serie ¬, ¬ (y aunque no les importen los spoilers ciertas partes pueden confundir un poco si no sabes lo que pasa de antes)

Segundo que esta historia con tiene **shounen ai** o **Yaoi** o relaciones **hombreXhombre **(lo enmarco para que después no me digan que no lo advertí o que lo puse en términos que la blanca paloma no conocía….)

Y por ultimo intente hacer esta historia lo menos OOC que pude pero,… es difícil!! TT

Bueno esta idea me vino un día como cualquiera en mi colegio, creo que estaba en clase de matemática…. Bueno no importa, pero hacia poco había impreso imágenes del manga sobre el pasado de Nnoitra y eso me impulsó a escribir esto yay!!

Supongo que todos saben que bleach no me pertenece y si creías que si necesitas un chequeo mental….enserio….

Bueno, a por la historia!!

Algunas ayudas

"……" es hablar

'…….' es pensamiento

/-/ **O **/-/ significa que voy a retroceder en el tiempo (mucho o poco) desde el punto en que corta

/-/ **/\ **/-/ significa que voy a avanzar en el tiempo (mucho o poco) desde el punto en que corta

Eso seria ahora si, a por la historia !!

-/-/-/-

El cuerpo de Nnoitra cayo con un sonido seco

Nell "N…no….itra…"

Kenpachi "fue divertido,…Nnoitra"

………

Stara "lo siento mucho, para serles sinceros para mi para mi también es una molestia hacer esto. Es una pena pero…tu vienes conmigo"

Ichigo "se…fueron"

………

Tesla "…Nnoi…tra…"una lagrima corrió por su mejilla

/-/ **O **/-/

Se escuchaban los jadeos de Nnoitra y los leves pasos de Nelliel al alejarse

Tesla "Nnoitra…estas bien?...ponte de pie" le ofrece su mano

Nnoitra "……" lanza su arma la cual destroza el pilar en que estaba apoyado Tesla

Nnoitra "no me trates como si estuviéramos en el mismo nivel,… el hecho de que haya perdido ante ella no me coloca al mismo nivel tuyo, Tesla"

Tesla "…………, porque le tiene tanto rencor a Nel-sama?, a diferencia de las otras espadas?"

Nnoitra "simplemente no puedo aceptar, que en el campo de batalla, una mujer sea mas fuerte que un hombre, eso es todo…"

/-/ **/\** /-/

Los pasos de Nnoitra se escuchaban en el vació pasillo seguido por los de Tesla

Llegan hasta la habitación de Nnoitra y este abre la puerta y entra

Nnoitra '…maldita Nelliel!!...' piensa con furia

Tesla '……Nnoitra……' entra también en la habitación y cierra la puerta tras el

Tesla "…Nnoitra…"

Nnoitra "te he dicho que no!..." sus palabras se cortan al sentir los brazos de Tesla rodear su cuerpo, y que apoya su cabeza en su espalda

…………

Nnoitra "…Tesla, que crees que haces…"

Tesla "…no lo se,… ya no entiendo lo que pienso ni lo que siento,…no lo comprendo Nnoitra…pero cada vez que peleas con Nel-sama, o cunado gritas y me hablas de cuanto la odias, yo…yo siento" abraza con mas fuerza el cuerpo de Nnoitra

Nnoitra "…que demonios intentas decir!...suena como si estuvieras…"

Tesla "celoso de Nel-sama?... je puede ser,…mejor dicho si, lo estoy,…… estoy celoso de cómo siempre estas pendiente de ella,… celoso de que siempre hables de ella,… celoso de que ella ocupe un espacio tan grande en tu mente… "

Nnoitra "de que demonios hablas,… yo odio a Nelliel y lo sabes!!..."

Tesla "lo se,…siempre hablas de eso, de cuanto la odias, de cómo te quieres volver a enfrentar a ella,… siempre me habla de ella!"

Nnoitra "Tesla……"coloca su mano encima de las de Tesla

/-/ **O **/-/

Nnoitra "quien eres……"

Tesla "me llamo Tesla,… Aizen-sama me envió, te necesita en el salón ahora"

Nnoitra "tienes mucho valor para referirte a mi tan irrespetuosamente, …soy una espada así que no me compares contigo"

Tesla "no veo que seas tan fuerte como para merecer mi respeto"

Nnoitra "quieres comprobarlo?..." sonríe

Tesla "me parece bien…" sonríe

/-/ **/\** /-/

Tesla "…… ug!……" cae al suelo sangrando

Nnoitra "eres mas resistente de lo que pensé,…a estas alturas ya deberías estar muerto…"

Tesla "…je… y tu eres mas fuerte de lo que imagine…haa" se intenta parar pero cae,… su cabello húmedo cae frente a su rostro y sus ojos observan a Nnoitra

Nnoitra 'se ve tan patético,… como todos, nadie se puede enfrentar a mi, … pero sus ojos todavía no se extinguen,…porque no se extinguen,……'

Tesla "je…que sucede…el gran Nnoitra quinta espada siente compasión por otro ser,…al parecer no eres tan fuerte" clava su mirada en la de Nnoitra

Nnoitra '…esos ojos,…quiero que se extingan!'

Tesla "que te pasa,…no reaccionas…" se para con dificultad y coloca frente a el

Nnoitra '…esa mirada,… me hace desear!...'le toma el rostro a Tesla

Tesla "que demo…" Nnoitra une bruscamente sus labios a los de Tesla y este trata de separarse pero Nnoitra lo supera en fuerza y lo sostiene en el lugar

Tesla 'Que cree que hace este tipo!!' la desesperación se empieza a apoderar de el, y muerde con fuerza el labio de Nnoitra sacando sangre de el y provocando que se separen

Nnoitra "a! ……que crees que haces!! …"

Tesla "esa es mi frase! … a que demonio vino eso!!"

Nnoitra "grr… cállate!" le da un puñetazo en la cara y Tesla cae unos metros mas adelante

Tesla "…ug! …demonios" se levanta hasta estar de rodillas y levanta el rostro

Nnoitra 'esos ojos,…'avanza hasta el y lo levanta del brazo "tu vas a hacer lo que yo te diga!" utiliza sonido y lo lleva a su habitación tirándolo sobre la cama

Tesla "… a! …desgraciado aléjate de mi! … estas enfermo!"Intenta retroceder en la cama

Nnoitra "je…intenta escapar si quieres, te aseguro que no llegaras a nada" se arrodilla en la cama encima de el, sujetando sus muñecas con fuerza y Tesla fija su mirada en Nnoitra, desafiándolo

Nnoitra "esa mirada…"

Tesla "Que? …"

Nnoitra "je …solo has lo que te digo"

Tesla "…grr…no es como que tenga muchas alternativas…"

Nnoitra "buen chico…" baja la cabeza y nuevamente lo besa con fuerza, sonando los dientes de ambos al chocar, se separa, besa las orillas de sus ojos y recorre con su lengua sus mejillas y su cuello.

Suelta una de sus muñecas y cunado Tesla no intenta escapar comienza a desabrochar su traje, besando cada espacio de su piel que se vuelva visible.

Termino de abrir su chaqueta y recorrió con sus labios el pecho y estomago de Tesla, para volver a subir y capturar sus labios nuevamente.

Tesla observaba cada uno de sus movimientos sin emitir un sonido, no quería hacerle notar a Nnoitra lo que le estaba provocando, pero lentamente su cuerpo comenzó a reaccionar y cuando los fríos dedos de Nnoitra frotaron su pecho no pudo controlar el escalofrió que lo recorrió ni el pequeño gemido que salio de su boca.

Nnoitra sonrió y levanto el rostro para observar a Tesla

Nnoitra "je…al parecer estas disfrutando esto mas de lo que me quieres dejar ver" dijo esto a la vez que su mano continuaba recorriendo el cuerpo de Tesla

Tesla "…ha…cállate y mej…ha…mejor termina con esto …de una vez…haa…"

Nnoitra "como quieras…"su mano derecha siguió acariciando su pecho, mientras que su mano izquierda soltaba la otra muñeca de Tesla y comenzaba a trabajar en sus pantalones, sus ojos fijos en los de Tesla disfrutando cada cesación que los atravesaba con cada una de sus caricias

Nnoitra "…je…" bajo su cabeza y beso levemente la unión del cuello con los hombros de Tesla dejando una leve marca de posesión

/-/ **/\** /-/

Tesla despertó en un lugar desconocido, unas sabanas desconocidas, una habitación desconocida, una cama desconocida, y cuando giro en ella con un rostro desconocido

Tesla "…… Nnoitra!! …" se tapo rápidamente la boca al notar que el otro estaba aun durmiendo

Tesla '…que demonios estoy……'por su mente pasaron los recuerdos de la noche anterior y su rostro se volvió color carmesí

Tesla '…es verdad…este…este tipo…' observa el rostro de Nnoitra al dormir '……………se ve………tan distinto…sin esa maldita sonrisa de superioridad……tan pacifico…' se tranquiliza y se vuelve a recostar, se acerca al cuerpo de Nnoitra y coloca sus brazos alrededor de el

Tesla '…bueno……supongo que no fue algo tan terrible' rápidamente se duerme abrazando a Nnoitra

/-/ **/\** /-/

La puerta de la habitación de Nnoitra cerró con un estruendo cuando Tesla entro en ella

Tesla "porqué hiciste eso Nnoitra!! …"se coloca enfrente de Nnoitra quien estaba sentado en la cama

Nnoitra "te he dicho que me trates con respeto Tesla……"

Tesla "eso no importa! ……como pudiste hacerle eso a Nel-sama!!"

Nnoitra "eso no es de tu incumbencia……"

Tesla "pensé que querías vencerla, que querías lograr ser mas fuerte que ella!! …"

Nnoitra "déjame! … yo veo como hago las cosas…"

Tesla "como pudiste aliarte con Szayel en algo como esto!!** (1)** …" agarra con fuerza el brazo de Nnoitra

Nnoitra "suéltame……"

Tesla "yo pensé que la ibas a derrotar, y esperaba que ese día dejaras de estar obsesionado con ella! …"

Nnoitra "dije que me soltaras! ……" 'no me mires así,…no me hables como…'

Tesla "…al final no has sido capaz de nada y esta es la única forma en que te sentiste superior a Nel-sama…"

Nnoitra "cállate!! …" 'no me mires como ella,… no me…'

Tesla "…después de todo Nel-sama siempre fue y será mas fuerte que tu! ……"

Nnoitra " Dije que te callaras!! …, Nelliel!! …" toma su arma y golpea a Tesla

Tesla "Nnoitra! …ag!! ……" el arma lo hiere cortando parte derecha de su rostro, su brazo y su pierna, y un charco de sangre se formo debajo de sus pies y los de Nnoitra

Tesla "…Nno……itra…"cae al suelo

Nnoitra "………………Tes…la……."

/-/ **/\** /-/

Tesla camina por los pasillos de las noches, una venda cubriendo parte de su cabeza y su ojo derecho

Nnoitra que pasaba por ahí se acerca a el

Nnoitra "…Tesla,…ya puedes caminar…espero que esto no te deje incapaz de luchar……"

Tesla "…si,…agradezco su preocupación Nnoitra-sama… pero no se preocupe, mi condición actual no afectara mi desempeño en batalla……"

Nnoitra "…me parece bien…… espera, como me llamast…"

Tesla "con su permiso, debo seguir mi camino Nnoitra-sama……" sigue caminando en la dirección en que iba

Nnoitra 'esos ojos,… al parecer he hecho que se extingan,… nunca los volveré a ver,… nunca mas'

/-/ **/\** /-/

Todos se habían ido en busca de inoue y de una forma de salir de hueco mundo, el cuerpo de Nnoitra yacía inerte en el mismo lugar.

Tesla con su brazo derecho logro quitar el parche que tenia en su ojo derecho revelando una gran cicatriz y una pupila sin vida.

Se giro sobre si mismo y con la fuerza que aun le quedaba se comenzó a arrastrar hacia Nnoitra

Tesla "Nnoi……tra…"pequeñas lagrimas seguían corriendo pausadamente por sus mejillas

Tesla 'si solo no le hubiese gritado esas cosas,…si solo el no hubiese levantado su arma, … si solo hubiese sido menos terco,… si solo no me hubiese llamado por ese nombre,…talvez nuestro timepo juntos hubiese sido mas largo,… talvez habría sido capaz de protegerlo mejor,…talvez el me hubiese dejado estar mas cerca de el en la pelea………si solo……………pudiese tocarlo una vez mas………'

Tesla "Nno……itr………a…………yo……………!"

Su cuerpo cae por ultima vez, su mente invadida de tristeza…… y su mano……a solo centímetros de tocar por ultima vez esos fríos dedos……de quien alguna vez fue su amante,……

Owari

-/-/-/-/-

**(1)**si aun no notan a que se refiere, es a cuando el y Szayel atacan a Nel y la tiran fuera de las noches transformada en una niña

Yay!! Muchas gracias por leer!! Es la primera historia publicada y terminada que escribo así que estoy muy feliz!!

Perdónenme por mi mala ortografía, es uno de mis traumas

Y seria muy feliz si alguien me dejase un review, porfis

PD: una amiga me pidió que le hiciera un final mas feliz y lo estoy pensando, si alguien mas me lo pide lo haré y lo publicare como capitulo extra así que con confianza déjenme un review yay!!


End file.
